


An Angel Comes

by LacyAnAngel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Death, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyAnAngel/pseuds/LacyAnAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacy is dying and she needs a friend. An angel to help her through everything because she is afraid. Is there anyone to help her? Anyone to comes whisk her away in love and in safety?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Probably extremely OoC. Bear with me though, this is the first time I've posted a story in a long time. I'm a tad afraid.

“Are you alright, Lacy?” my nurse asked me. I was having a coughing fit, nothing new really.

“I’ll be fine.” I waved her off, but turned my head, burying my face against the inside of my elbow. I continued to cough, blood splattering my sleeve. I sighed after I got over the fit. The nurse frowned but nodded, refilling my water and hurrying away. The phone next to my bed rang, making me sigh out. I paused the movie I was currently watching, the new Les Miserables musical. I picked up the phone, clearing my throat.

“Hello?” I asked, but clearing my throat threw me into another coughing fit. I calmed down after a minute, but the person on the other end just sighed.

“Lacy.” The voice made me sigh.

“Hi, Mum. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to start coughing.” I said right away.

“Oh sweetie, it’s alright.” She said, which meant she had company. Great. She was only nice when there was someone with her. Her only daughter getting sick with an incurable disease that no one thought could come back and for some reason mutated to the point she was damned to die before her eighteenth birthday. Tuberculosis. She used me to get money. I knew she didn’t care anymore, now that I had a death sentence she was colder than she was when I was just a normal, plain student. “I’m calling because you’ve been tweeting to an actor.” She hinted. Oh God. I instantly started blushing.

“I only did once! And all it said was your smiling face on my phone made my day a tad brighter!” I said, closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

“Anyways, he is with me, assuming that you were still living at home.” She said. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Why couldn’t I be on tumblr at that moment?! I’d be fangirling my heart out. “I told him; of course you were too ill to be here any longer, so I’m forwarding him to your room. Is that alright?” she asked.

“Y-yeah!” I agreed straight away. “Be prepared, like usual.” She snapped, indicating that I was going to be filmed. Freaking wonderful. “Buh bye, mum.” I said, hanging up before she could respond. “Nurse!” I called out, going to stand. “Yes?” she asked. “Filming again, help me dress?” I asked. She nodded, smiling small.

* * *

 

I sighed, pulling the bowl hat from the ‘20’s down tighter. Damn chemo attempt they made, I lost all of my hair. My apparently signature look was the hat with a semi-fancy looking outfit. Which was exactly what I was wearing, but I had added the pin that was based off of the movie that my doctor had helped me make. I heard the nurse and doctor tell the film crew and the actor to wear masks, just in case. Argh, I hated my life. In he walked, by himself. I stared right away, in awe. Mr. George Blagden. Holy shit, this man is attractive. “Hi.” He said, and I could see the mask lift a bit from him smiling.

“Okay, hold on a second.” I put a finger up. He nodded once, shutting the door swiftly. I started laughing right away. “I can’t believe it! I’m sorry, I probably look and sound crazy, but you have no idea how much I wanted to meet you.” I told him, nearly squealing. His smile kept growing. Finally, the laughing caught up with me and I dissolved into a coughing fit. His smile disappeared right away. I put a finger up before turning my head away, lifting up a towel to my face. Finally, the fit went away, making me wheeze a bit, trying to catch my breath. I drank my glass of water quickly, going to refill it but George was already going to do so. I relaxed back on the bed, trying to calm down. “S-sorry about that. It’s harder for me to laugh now.” I admitted, shrugging small. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He lifted the mask, making sure no one saw him. Oh God. “I’m sick! Put it back on!” I hissed, frowning.

“There isn’t a film crew here.” He informed me. I froze my eyes wide.

“There isn’t?” I questioned. He shook his head, smiling. “Oh thank goodness.” I said, relaxing again. He just smiled. “Put the mask back on. I really don’t want to risk anyone else getting sick.” I told him weakly. He complied after a moment of watching me. He must have seen the pained look on my face.

“I’m not going to ask how and when this started, I’ve seen enough about you.” He told me softly.

“My mother, all my mother. Honestly a lot of it is exaggerated, I just got sick. Last year and they said that if I had a chance to survive, I’d be cured by now. I’ve came to accept it now.” I shrugged. He scooted nearer, looking at my phone that went off again. I glanced at it, sighing.

“Just Twitter. I hate being ‘famous’ on there.” I muttered, rubbing my forehead.

“You are pretty comfortable talking to me.” He muttered.

“Oh yeah, I’ve gotten used to talking to celebrities, but you are the first of my choice.” I told him, smiling a bit.

“Well I’m glad… I don’t want to be a downer, but how long?” he asked.

“Less than two months they think.” I shrugged again. He nodded once, looking away. “Hey, I just want to say one thing.” I told him, getting his attention again.

“Hmm?” he asked.

“Sing with me.” I grinned at him, nodding at the TV. It was paused on the part with him, with the barricade boys singing within the café. He looked on at me and just nodded. I pushed play, leaning back again. He scooted closer again and just turned his body, so he was sitting completely next to me, one leg dangling off the edge of the bed, the other tucked under him. His hand rested on my hand, which I had put on my stomach. We listened to the beginning.

“Some wine and say what’s going on?” he sang easily along with it.

“A ghost you say? A ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me, one minute there and the next she was gone.” I sang carefully, keeping quiet. He sang his next verse, making me grin up at him. He looked back down and smirked. I sang the main part of the song, but started coughing after a moment. George didn’t pause, but started singing the other parts, rubbing my hand carefully. He sang the whole song, until the end of the main part. I had finished coughing by then, but I was struggling to catch a deep breath. I kept swallowing water.

“Thank you.” I squeaked out, rubbing my chest with my free hand. He lifted his mask again and kissed my hand carefully.

“Sleep some. Tweet to me any time, I’ll look out for you, no matter what.” He told me, smiling small. I nodded, watching him carefully. He leaned down, kissing my cheek before drawing back and pulling his mask back on.

* * *

 

On my death bed, just a week later. I was tweeting more than ever, holding a large conversation with George, like I had been since he had come to see me. I had told him, I’m dying. No kidding, nothing like that, I’m dying and I want you to talk me through it, since you’ve died before. He had come back with good humor, but he did promise to tweet me every time, that he was going to ignore everything else until I was really gone. The last thing I tweeted was, remember me. I drifted off, painfully since I was basically choking on my own blood. But something made me open my eyes a few minutes later and there was no pain. I shot up from where I was lying. The noise that had frightened me awake was a lot of chatter and a yelp. I then felt the pain that came with someone tripping over you.

“Aye! What’re you doing there?!” a boy shouted at me, frowning.

“Um, I was dying.” I said simply, frowning when I realized that he was wearing clothes from the 19th century… Wait.

“That pin!” I stood quickly, grabbing the collar of his jacket.

“Oh! Enjolras get it on!” someone shouted when I did that. Everyone had gone quiet, without my notice. That name just made me stopped.

“Okay, okay. I’m dead and gone to heaven… Or hell?” I started muttering to myself, turning away from the boy. I sighed, running my hand through my hair… My hair. “Definitely heaven.” I decided then. I turned towards him again, patting his collar. “My apologies, I’m a tad unclear.” I muttered, waving my hand near my head.

“Come then, dear!” someone threw their arm around my shoulder. I looked at them, a smile splitting across my face. Of course, this must be me dreaming, while I die. I knew it would include George.

“Grantaire, correct?” I asked him. He instantly grinned at me.

“You’ve heard of me, girl?” he asked.

“Of course. Call me Lacy.” I purred back at him, glancing to see I was wearing some pretty nice clothes, a proper dress. Black and simple. A mourning dress. Oh dear, my mind is playing tricks on me.

“Well, Lacy. You’re here to help take down the corrupt government?” Grantaire teased Enjolras.

“Hmm, a girl cannot know how to fight nor should she talk of such fighting.” Enjolras told me, sneering. I frowned, narrowing my eyes. Grantaire pulled me to sit on his lap instantly, making me giggle then. Lovely Ladies started floating through my mind. I instantly stopped laughing, but didn’t move.

“Well, fine. Do you mind if I sit and enjoy some wine?” I questioned, lifting the bottle out of Grantaire’s hands. Enjorlas just rolled his eyes at me. I took a large swig, grinning when I handed it back to Grantaire. Marius walked up, everyone teasing him right away.

“Who are you?” he asked me straight away, catching my eye.

“I am Lacy.” I said simply, nodding at him. He nodded back.

“I’m sure you mean this declaration of love seriously, but now there is a higher call!” Enjolras shouted at Marius, but a smile on his face.

“Red. The blood of angry men. Black. The dark of ages past. Red. A world about to dawn. Black. A night that ends at last.” I sang very softly.

“Thank you!” Enjorlas said, pointing over at me. I grinned right away, leaning back on Grantaire a bit.

Grantaire’s hand rested against mine which was on my thigh, making me frown. I could remember the sudden pain of a coughing fit and how he had been gentle, that one time, George. I started coughing then. No blood, just a few coughs that no one except Grantaire noticed.

“Are you alright, darlin’?” he asked, his slurred speech still showing some concern. Drunk.

“I’m fine, don’t worry, sir.” I turned to look at him. He had the wine bottle firmly in his hand still, but his eyes studied mine, making me grin. I took the bottle and took a drink and leaned towards him as I settled the bottle in his hand.

“General Lamarque is dead!” Gavroche shouted. Grantaire looked up sharply and I turned to look at the boy, tears already threatening to well in my eyes. Great, I have to see this little boy die.

“With his death, we must act upon it! We will raise the barricades after his funeral! Let us prepare!” Enjolras shouted. Everyone started cheering. Grantaire helped me stand and stood behind me, raising his arm, joining in the shouts. His other arm seemed to, through his unconscious movements, wrap around my waist. I raised my fist, joining them right away. Of course I’d fight with these boys, just because I knew my death in this between-heaven would lead me to my true death and my true heaven. As everyone calmed and drifted off, Grantaire leaned down, his face in my hair. I leaned back on him, a smile on my lips.

“Vive la France.” I whispered, looking at Enjolras. He caught my eye and nodded a smile on his lips. He knew that I only meant to help and that Grantaire needed something from me. Damn my ship between the two of them.

* * *

 

Grantaire walked with me, in the rain, still sipping his wine. He was a very sober drunk, honestly. He kept me close to him, laughing with me as I kicked up some water.

“Why are you grieving?” he finally questioned.

“I’ve died.” I said simply, smiling over at him.

“A new you?” he wondered.

“You could say that. I’ve died and I’m here and I’ll die with you.” I murmured looking up as the rain fell.

“If we survive, I’ll marry you.” He suddenly told me. I just laughed, making me grin.

“Aright, Grantaire. I accept your proposal.” I told him, holding my hand out to him. He took it securely. We swung our arms, walking. He threw the wine bottle to the side when he emptied it.

“Where are you from?” he asked me.

“London.” I answered simply, not thinking about it.

“Ehh, Brit.” He teased.

“Oy! You Frenchman!” I shoved him with my hip, laughing. He stopped, pulling me to the side with him. He backed me into a wall, pinning me there.

“Woman, who are you?” he demanded.

“Lacy. I am the woman whom has to come to you and your barricade boys just to be a little comic relief and to help you, Grantaire. To show you that people care.” I told him, smiling small. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek swiftly, making my breath catch. George… Damn it. I leaned my head down, letting Grantaire kiss along my jaw line.

“You alright?” he asked quietly in my ear.

“I’m perfect, Grantaire. I’m exactly where I need to be.” I whispered. He lifted his head, obviously sobered up by that statement. He looked surprised. I reached forward, circling my arms around his throat. I pulled him towards me, putting my forehead near his. “You are exactly what I need right now. I’ve died and I need an angel who knows exactly what I need and somehow you know, my angel.” I whispered, tears skimming down my cheeks, making me hiccup slightly.

“My angel.” He repeated quietly, leaning forward with his body, pinning me more. I gasped out slightly, the tears still steadily streaming down my cheeks. “Yes, you are.” He told me, catching my eyes easily. He lifted his hand, wiping my cheek and then kissing a tear away as it slipped. “My angel, Lacy.”

* * *

 

“There, Grantaire. We need to be in front.” I hissed, keeping strong hold of his arm. He was sober this morning, because I requested it. He grunted, shoving through people easier than me. We came up next to Enjolras easily, making me relax. Grantaire held me to him, making me lean back on him. I wrapped my arms around him backwards. The casket was coming towards us, making me anxious. The singing started then, me grinning. I joined in quietly. Enjolras nodded at me and ran forward, grabbing a flag. Grantaire ran forward with me, throwing me basically up with Enjolras. He caught me, helping me stand still. I leaned back on the statues that we were standing on, as the horses pulled us forward. I sang at the top of my lungs, grabbing Enjolras’s hand, raising it above my head. He looked up at me and just nodded, smiling. As we finished, Enjolras helped me down quickly and shoved me off, making me land harshly with Grantaire. He grabbed me, running forward.

“To the barricade!” Enjolras shouted at the top of his lungs. I ran as fast as I could, not letting Grantaire go. We rushed to gather furniture. Javert suddenly appeared, making me gasp. I almost went to hit him, but refrained. I had to refrain and let it all happen. Damn it. I gathered my skirts higher, getting agitated. I spun around and gave Grantaire a look.

“Give them to me, Grantaire!” I shouted, holding my hand out. He nodded turning and grabbing a random boy who ran by him.

“Strip.” Grantaire said, grinning.

“What?!” he demanded. I grabbed a gun from next to me, pointing it at the boy.

“Honestly, I have no want or need to kill you. Give me your clothes.” I said simply. The boy nodded, quickly taking his clothes off. “Find someone to spare you, but I must be here, you do not need to. Go!” I shouted at him, quickly undoing my dress. Grantaire came up behind me, picking my long hair up, helping me. I dropped the dress and grabbed the pants, pulling them on quickly. Grantaire watched me, his eyes taking my body in. I finished with the pants and lifted the shirt. Grantaire grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him and kissing me with all of his might. I gasped, leaning back, but then into him.

“Christ, woman!” he gasped as he pulled back. His eyes flashed. That stabbed me a bit, making me sob slightly. He couldn’t die… I reached for him again, tangling my hands in his hair, kissing him again.

“We will have tonight at least, Grantaire! I promise you that.” I hissed, but turned and threw the shirt on. He watched me, confusion on his face. I waved him off, following quickly to gather things again.

“He’s back!” Enjolras called out, making me rush forward. I clenched my jaw, watching Gavroche.

After a few moments, he called him out, “That’s inspector Javert!”

“Top of the class, Gavroche!" Coufeyrac sai with a smile.

"Into the tavern with him!” Enjolras said.

“They’re coming!” I called out.

I grabbed a gun, but realized. “Grantaire! I don’t know how to shoot!” I said, looking over at him. He glanced at me, diving towards me. He quickly showed me, but I knew I’d do it wrong.

“Eponine!” Marius shouted. I turned, shooting a man coming near.

“I’ll blow the barricade!” Marius shouted as more men approached. I shot another, grunting out. Grantaire rushed over, pulling me back.

“Eponine!” he gasped, looking down at her.

“Come now, Grantaire. They won’t come back tonight.” I muttered, tears streaming down my face. He nodded, letting me lead him towards the other side, leaving Marius and Eponine in privacy. I collapsed against a chair, Grantaire perching himself lightly on my lap. I hugged his waist, not caring. Enjolras started giving orders.

“The people will rise.” He guaranteed. I buried my face against Grantaire’s back as he started singing, which I found odd. I knew they sang, but wow. I slowly let Grantaire stand, him grabbing my hand, sitting and pulling me onto his lap.

“I’ll fall with you.” Grantaire whispered in my ear, “I’ll fall for you.” I turned, watching him as he sang softly to me.

“Grantaire. You represent what I couldn’t have before. You are my life, even if I never knew it. You remind me of one I knew in another life. You’d be surprised how similar you are. I’m marrying you, which is marrying me to my guaranteed death. I die happier than I ever would before. You represent my happiness in death over life. Did you know that I am dying of something that cannot be cured? I’m on my death bed currently, but I’ll die with you and no one else. I stand with you, rather dying of a gunshot than a damned disease. Grantaire… George… No, Grantaire. I will be your savior as much as you are mine, I do hope.” I murmured into his ear. He had closed his eyes. After a heartbeat, he opened his eyes slowly, the blue glowing a bit.

“I have nothing to fight for, I didn’t believe in my cause, I never will. I fight because my friends do. I now fight for one thing, and that is you. Your hand in marriage, even after death, I do hope.” He told me sternly. I grabbed his head, kissing him. I pressed my forehead to his after a moment, leaning there. I closed my eyes, sighing.

“After death, we will have forever and always. We will have everywhere and anywhere. I’ll show you everything, my dear. You were always mine, before you knew me even.” I murmured, not opening my eyes. He kissed me again, holding me close.

“Grantaire. Lacy.” Enjolras murmured, making me turn my head, still leaning on Grantaire. “Can I sit with you?” he wondered quietly. I nodded once. I relaxed, keeping quiet. “Do you know why you fight?” Enjolras asked me.

“I fight for these boys that I just met yesterday because they show such determination for a cause that I’ll never understand. All because I understand trying to fight for yourself and those around you. I’ve never been able to and so I feel the need to want to. I was an ordinary student, but then I became ill. When I became ill, I never saw things the same. I saw everything as death and eventually welcomed it. Like now, you welcome it, just so people know what you fight for. No one will forget you, Enjolras. Ever.” I murmured, smiling down at him. He just nodded, standing after a moment.

“You are welcome and I will gladly stand and fall with you.” He told me, turning. I put my hand out. He took mine, watching me. Grantaire must have fallen asleep. I sank down, off of his lap and settled my own head on his lap as Enjolras walked away. I closed my eyes, drifting a bit.

When I opened my eyes, Jean Valjean was there, making me sigh. “No, Grantaire. I won’t lose you.” I whispered. He looked down at me, already awake.

“You will never.” He promised. I stood slowly, stiff. It was light.

“We are the only ones left.” Enjolras said. I stood slowly, Grantaire taking me hand and walking towards Enjolras. Gavroche started singing, “Do you hear the people sing?” We all sang along, Grantaire grabbed my neck and rubbing it carefully, trying to calm me down. Gavroche snuck onto the barricade, going for ammo. I gasped, reaching for him, but Grantaire kept hold tight.

“No!” I shouted, tears welling. Why do they both have to die?! After the last shot I screamed out, collapsing against Grantaire. “We must fight. We will kill them.” I growled out, reaching for a gun and looking up.

“Blood thirsty woman, that makes you much more attractive.” Grantaire growled back, also reaching for a gun. He grabbed my neck rougher, kissing me before turning forward.

“Fire!” Enjolras shouted when they called canons. I shot easily, killing one easily. Grantaire shouted, someone next to him getting shot. I knew how he died, so this wasn’t as bad.

“Come back, Lacy!” Grantaire shouted.

“No!” I gasped out, dropping down quickly, but pulling back. I rushed towards Enjolras, pulling him with me. We kept firing, for who knows how long, trying to keep ourselves armed, but we ran out of ammo. “Fall back into the pub, Enjolras! I will follow!” I promised him. He looked at me and nodded, running. I took off, but someone caught my hair. I screamed, trying to fight free.

“Girly! Not a place for you!” a soldier shouted.

“Let me go, I die with them!” I screamed, fighting against him. I fought free, rushing up the stairs to see Grantaire stumble toward Enjolras. I stopped cold. “No.” I whispered, running forward, but a soldier grabbed me, holding me back. Grantaire’s eyes caught mine. He mouthed the words live free. Enjolras lifted the flag and I screamed out, watching them both get shot. I shook free, grabbing at Grantaire’s body, holding him to me. “NO!” I shouted, seeing no life in his blue eyes. They looked grayer now. Enjolras dangled out of the window, the flag after him. He made it look like blood running down the building. The soldiers left, not offering me death. “Kill me!” I yelled, looking at them. They ignored me, walking away. I sobbed, leaning my head against Grantaire’s, kissing his eyelids as I shut them. I lay with him, not caring. “My angel, I will become your guardian. I will die to complete what must be done. I will die in some way, but never death put onto me. For you, I will die like a warrior as you did.”

* * *

 

“These boys lying dead.” Voices whisper from the streets, where they clean the blood away. The women admitting these boys had no need to die. I reached forward, feeling no body. I stood quickly, seeing the blanket fall. Oh. I sobbed out instantly, the emotions coming straight away. I rushed down the stairs, stumbling. A woman looked at me and just pointed at the line. I saw Enjolras and Grantaire, lying next to each other. I just sank to my knees, lowering my head.

I was sitting on the bench outside of the pub, no one around. They had moved the bodies away, but I didn’t care. This place held more. Marius came walking towards me. I looked at him, biting my lip. I stood, reaching for his hand.

“You need closure, Marius. You need to see this.” I whispered. He nodded, holding my eyes. I walked forward, leading him.

“My friends.” He whispered. I sat on the edge, staying out of his sight. He sang softly, making me clench my jaw. No more tears came because I knew what must go on.

“You are the happiness that could have been. You and Cossette. Be happy, Marius. Remember your friends; never forget what happened at the ABC Café. You will never forget, but you will feel better. You must.” I whispered, watching him. He finished his song.

“I offer you to come with me. I wed her soon.” He told me. I nodded once, accepting his hand as he stood. I followed him, leaving this place.

The wedding, Cossette and Marius wed. Their story was never a matter to me, only the suffering was the matter to me. I never knew happiness as I lived, so I must come to die. I coughed, the blood splattering the dress Cossette had given me. The disease wakes up again, it does seem. Maybe this world, because I’ve no antibiotics or just because I’m meant to die, has pushed my disease to its breaking point. I nodded once, lowering my head.

“Take me to die. I deserve death, not for my sins, but because living never was happiness for me. I deserve to die only because my love was never within the living, but within the damned and the dead. My love for the living meant nothing.” I murmured, closing my eyes. I opened my eyes and took off running, finding the church. I found Jean Valjean, sinking to my knees next to this man who knew nothing of me.

“I’m one whom survived, only to die. You, sir, are dying because you have done everything you can. We will die together and be happy in the end.” I whispered to him, my hand resting on his arm.

“I’ve no complaints, girl.” He told me. I nodded, lowering my head and coughing. The disease was rapid here, making me fall to the side, lying down. I closed my eyes, welcoming everything. I screamed once, wanting this agony to last no longer. I only wanted my death so I could be welcomed into my heaven.

* * *

 

Dying peacefully, to relive my moments of real life. My mother’s coldness because I didn’t deserve to live in her eyes, since I took her youth. My reason to die so young. My family never caring about me because I was a bastard to them. My reason to die alone with no one caring. And of course, my never ending suffering of loving those who died in the end. The only people I ever loved in my life died before I could say so. My reason to die for him who loved me and whom I love. I died happily within that life and I die wanting this death so I could reach my happiness and end this fight of my life. This fight to prove I was worth it to family, friends, peers, and elders.

This fight was pointless and the fight I needed to fight was the one that I wanted, not the one I thought was useful. I never learned that in my life, but this half-heaven led me to learn that all that has happened in life comes with a love that can never end because he is my angel. My angel to save me and prove to me I am never alone. I never was. I never will be again.

Grantaire was my angel, George as well. George came so I knew that my death wouldn’t mean emptiness, that it would never represent an end for me, but always a beginning. I watched as slowly my life faded from the edges, memories of childhood of studies and no love. A youth lived trying to fit into a society that would never accept me. A teen age life filled with misery of a disease I never understood and a life full of the want of death, of release. All this was spent uselessly, to be put to use within a week or two in the half-heaven, all of the time spent right. Fighting for something I knew I needed to and fighting because I wanted to, not because it was expected. I fight for the life I deserve, the one I receive as I die.

“Are you ready finally, child?” a voice asked me. I had my eyes closed, but nodded slowly. Someone took my hand, making me stand up. I opened my eyes to see Jean Valjean. Fantine stood there, smiling at us two. She led us forward, silent. This is much more eerie than I would have imagined.

“Do you hear the people sing?” a chorus of voices sang, making me break down slightly, but Jean Valjean kept me standing, guiding me. We arrived outside the door, into the heaven. My heaven. The instant I was able to look around, I saw Grantaire. I sank to my knees, grinning now, but still crying.

“My angel!” I cried out, pressing my hand against my heart.

“Go to him.” Fantine whispered in my ear. I raised my head, seeing the path leading down. The barricade they all stood at was huge, but I knew I could make it. Grantaire saw me and rushed forward, leaning on something in his way. He reached for me. He was beautiful and the light in his eyes made me cry out again, surging forward. Enjolras saw me and smiled, grasping Grantaire’s shoulder, nodding. I rushed down the path, towards the barricade. I scrambled up some of the furniture, reaching for Grantaire.

“Help her!” Enjolras commanded a few people who were lower. They did as he asked, giving me lifts here and there, launching me up the barricade. I finally was able to grab onto Grantaire. He pulled me up easily, holding me as soon as I was able to relax into him.

“Never will I let you go.” He assured me. I leaned into him. “Never will I leave you again.” He promised, holding me tight.

“And you, Grantaire, I am here for you and for the love of these people. We will live happily here, within our death.” I announced. He lowered his head, kissing me easily. I leaned up into him, not pulling back. He kissed my forehead repeatedly, not letting me move. “I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too, my darling Lacy.” He said sternly. My heart squeezed, making me sigh out in content.

“We will see everything and anything, Grantaire. We will have forever and always, like I promised. But we shall never forget how this came to be. We will always remember how we died for those we believed in.” I told him, looking up. He just nodded, smiling. We kissed once more, but after a moment I withdrew. I turned towards the open air, the open garden. “We live!” I shouted.

Everyone echoed me after a moment. 

“We will survive through death!” I shouted again, grinning. I raised my head up, closing my eyes. Everyone cheered.“Our barricade is finished, gentlemen. Whatever shall we do?” I whispered.

“We live!” everyone answered. I turned, grinning and nodding. Enjolras took my hand, shaking it once. I grabbed a few more of the barricade boys’ shoulders. Finally, I reached Grantaire again.

“I love you.” He whispered as I let myself fall into him.

“This is exactly where we belong. In love, together. In death.” I murmured, swaying with him gently. People began descending the barricade, taking furniture down with them. “The end of a revolution, the beginning of our lives.” I murmured. Grantaire just smiled, leaning down to hold me to him. He lifted me up, kissing me.

“The beginning of our marriage, our marriage in death.”


End file.
